


Visions

by GMGreading



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, Best Friends, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Fiction, Gen, Imagination, Journey, Love, Magic, Magical Realism, Memory Loss, Mysterious, Mystery, No Romance, Vision - Freeform, Visions, civilization, connection, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMGreading/pseuds/GMGreading
Summary: Amelia lives a normal life, with two best friends and a boyfriend she should be happy with. Though she lives a good life, she feels like something has been erased from her mind. Like there is something she still needs to do and know. Then, while she’s in her usual biology class, she gets a dream that feels like reality. Someone is screaming at her to find someone named Jace. This is not the first time she’s had one of these dreams. Holding on to that feeling of an unfulfilling life, she goes out to find Jace, hoping he has the answers she’s looking for…
Relationships: Amelia/Jace
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for choosing to read my short story. I loved writing it and I hope you will take pleasure in reading it. Enjoy the journey!

In this story visions and memories will occur. These can be recognized when announced or addressed directly. When the speaker in said vision or memory speaks, it can be distinguished from the regular dialogue as it’s written in italics:

_“Okay, I’m ready. Are you?”_

The white walls and disgusting floor is all I’ve been able to see for the last thirty minutes. The clock looks like it’s ticking in slow motion and the sound it makes tortures my ears.

Everyone around me is either taking notes, pretending to be taking notes, looking around or sleeping. They all look so normal, like normal teenagers in high school. They have zits on their faces, trendy clothes on their bodies and so much gel or hairspray in their hair that I could almost pull it off and have a mold of their hair. I suppose I look normal too, only with fewer amounts of hair products, but I’ve never actually felt normal. There has always been this feeling inside of me that something or someone was missing. But then again, who does feel normal?

I decide to think about my life a little before I fall asleep for the millionth time in this class. Miss Chubby Bunny is actually kind of nice because when I do drift off, she never makes a big deal out of it. She just talks way too slowly. I don’t think her name is actually Chubby Bunny, people probably just call her that because of what happened during our freshman year’s camp. Everyone was sitting around the big campfire playing Chubby Bunny. When it was her turn, she stuffed a whole bag worth of marshmallows into her mouth. So, I guess that’s where the nickname’s from.

Noticing I’m drifting off to my initial thought to think about my life and the people in it, I decide to grab my phone out of my bag and look at some photos, I’m sure the teacher won’t mind. Maybe the bright light of the phone will keep me awake. When I open my camera roll the first picture I see is of me and my boyfriend. It’s from a while ago but I edited it late yesterday night, which is probably why I’m so tired. I took the photo at my birthday party a few months ago. He’s laughing and I’m kissing him on the cheek. Just underneath his head it says: _Amelia+Aiden_ with a heart around it. This edit is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever made but I want him to see it, so he knows I care about him. We’ve been dating for over a year now. He told me he loved me awhile ago, but I couldn’t say it back, I wouldn’t have meant it. I still like him just as much as on the first day I met him. That might be a bad thing, but I still care about him. It might not be love, but I’m young, and so is he. Things could change.

Moving on to another part of my life, I swipe and see me, Nora and Skyler who we just call Sky. They’re great, as far as friends go. I’ve just never felt a real connection with them or anyone else for that matter. It feels as if no one truly knows who I am, because I’m not myself, not as long as this feeling of unfulfillment is present.

Looking to my left I see them sitting a few tables away from me and I move on to a different thought. Instead of looking at more pictures, I put my phone away and stare at the wall again.

It’s only when I hear someone screaming that I realize I have fallen asleep again. I wake up instantly but I’m no longer sitting in the biology classroom. I’m standing in a room. Is it even a room? I can’t tell, it’s like I can see where I am, but I don’t know what or where it is. It’s just dark.

“ _JACE_!” someone is suddenly in front of my face and is screaming a name I don’t recognize, but I don’t flinch even though I’m scared. I cannot recognize this person’s face either, it’s like all voices and faces have turned into one.

“ _JACE_!” it screams again and disappears. And again. And again. I can’t do anything, I can only watch and wait for it to show up again and yell a name that I’ve never heard anyone use before, even though it sounds so familiar. I’m standing outside of my body and seeing myself but still seeing through my own eyes as well. I’m feeling the need to call out to someone I’ve never heard of before. I want to run, scream, call out for help but I’m paralyzed.

“Amelia! Amelia!” I wake up to Miss Chubby Bunny standing in front of me. My head is lifted in a flash and it feels heavy. I look around and see that I’m alone in the classroom. I look back to my teacher but she isn’t there anymore.

“ _JACE_!” the person with no face calls out again, and I’m unmoving. “ _FIND HIM_!” it is only inches away from my face now, and I blink. I suck in my breath as I feel like I’m being pulled out of a tornado and I find myself staring at the white wall again. What the hell was that? That was not a dream. I’ve had plenty of weird dreams before, but none like this. They normally don’t start with the name calling...

“Hey, are you okay?” the girl next to me asks. I look at her and she seems concerned.

“Yeah, I’m good.” I respond. I’ve never actually spoken to this girl before and I don’t plan on starting by telling her about the weird dream I had just now. “I just fell asleep, I’m fine.”

I look away from her, towards the digital screen and Miss Chubby Bunny but it’s so boring that I decide to start a conversation with the girl next to me, whose name, I realize, I don’t know. Just when I’m about to speak, she does: “Amelia, you weren’t sleeping.” She speaks hesitantly and looks confused and worried yet again. Seeming to have seen the shock on my face she turns away.

What does she mean I wasn’t sleeping? I’m sure I was, right? If I wasn’t sleeping, then what happened? The only other times when I had similar dreams, occurred when I was actually asleep. But the dream, if it even was a dream, was definitely different this time. Normally I only hear someone calling out the name Jace. Not that this is normal, I’ve never met anyone named Jace and I seem to forget my previous dreams about him, when I’m in one again.

And then a flash of a face appears before me and within just one second, I know it’s Jace. I don’t have time to think before I speak without realizing what I’m saying. “Where are you?” His handsome face and blond hair are now branded into my mind as I’m waiting for a response. Nothing.

“Show me.” I say, again without thinking. Purely instinct. Wait, instinct? What for? And then another flash appears in front of me. It’s less blurry than the other ones and I can make some stuff out. Even though things are clearer, there are more images than ever before. They fade so quickly that it’s hard to focus but I can see some things very clearly. His face, a really large building that I’m sure I’ve seen before and my school.

That’s it. I know it, he’s here. “ _Come find me,_ ” Jace says, even though his face does not appear to me again, I just know it’s him. His voice is as clear as day in my head and I feel compelled to stand up, walk out of this classroom and search through this entire school until I find him.

I snap out of my trance and shake my head. Why do I even want this? I’ve never even met this guy. But most importantly, what are these things I’m seeing? Am I going insane? I might be. I’m dreaming of a guy I’ve never met before, and I already have a boyfriend. Oh god, Aiden. Should I tell him? He’s in chemistry class right now, but after this class he always walks with me to the next one we have together. He will probably think I’m crazy if I tell him. But I can’t really keep a secret like this from him, can I? Or from Nora and Sky. Will they think I have gone mad?

There is no time to overthink, the bell is ringing and everyone is already getting up. Yeah, I should tell them. They are my friends. I can trust them.

When they get up and walk towards me, I look around me and see that a lot of kids are still in the classroom. The hallway isn’t going to be much better. I grab them by their arms and drag them towards the restroom without an explanation.

“What are you doing?” Sky immediately asks. “Where are we…” Nora doesn’t get the chance to finish asking her question as Aiden bumps into me.

“Amelia, what are you doing? I thought we’d walk to class together like always. You’re walking in the wrong direction.” Thinking the hallway is actually empty enough, I let go of my friends and gesture for them to come closer. “I’ve been having these weird dreams of a guy named Jace.” When I say his name his face appears again, he’s smiling and I can finally see more than just a face. He’s wearing all-black clothes and he has a large tattoo on his neck. The symbol looks so familiar, but yet again I have no idea what I know it from.

“You’ve been dreaming of another guy?” Aiden asks. Of course he would see it that way but that is not what I meant at all. “No, that’s not what I mean.” I try to defend myself but my tone sounds angry.

“All right, so what kind of dreams have you been having?” Nora asks me. I don’t really know the answer myself, it’s just weird all together. “I can’t explain it.”

“Very helpful,” Sky comments while rolling her eyes. I know she doesn’t mean to hurt my feelings despite her harsh words and tone. I choose not to respond to her and try to explain my experience some more.

“Well, first it was just someone screaming his name while I was asleep,” I can see the concerned look on Aiden’s face but I must continue before he starts to get the wrong idea, “some other person, or the same one, I don’t know it’s very blurry. But that person then started to tell me to go find this Jace.” Again, Jace appears to me, but now it’s not like I’m somewhere else. It’s like he’s standing right in front of me.

Noticing my expression Nora says: “And then what?” She’s obviously curious. I kind of knew she would be. I swiftly acknowledge how I seem to know my friends quite well even though I know they don’t know me. I put this thought aside to continue explaining the situation, maybe they can help me figure this out.

“In class just now, I could’ve sworn that I’d fallen asleep when I had another dream, but the girl next to me told me that I was awake the entire time.” Again, their looks tell me that they are silently questioning my sanity, as am I.

“You were in biology, right?” Why is Aiden asking me this? He knows that I was. “Don’t you usually sit alone in that class?” He’s right, I do sit alone in biology. “So, who was that girl then?” I ask no one in particular. Am I imagining people? Is Jace even real? Would I care if he wasn’t? I look around and notice that the halls have completely cleared out. Class must have started already.

My friends seem to notice too and Sky says: “If you’re done messing with us, I’d like to go to class please. I can’t be late for English again.” Aiden and Nora seem to agree with her.

Oh no, they do think I’ve lost my mind. I can see it in their faces. How they look at me like I’m going to lash out. I probably will because deep down, I know that Jace and that girl are real. They have to be. “You guys think I’m crazy.” The tone in my voice and my body language actually makes me seem crazy. My arms were crossed but now I’ve thrown them in the air and my eyes are blazing.

“No, we don’t. But you weren’t serious anyway, right?” Aiden takes a step closer and continues, “let’s just go to class and we’ll talk about this later.” He’s trying to dismiss me, but I won’t have it. “No, I need to know what is going on.”

“Amelia, we can figure out if this is even real when...” I don’t let Nora finish. “If this is real? Are you kidding me!” I’m yelling now, how dare they think I’m crazy, I’m not crazy. I know what I saw. And I know what I need to do.

“ _Yes, you’re right. Leave them._ ” Jace’s voice calms me, and compels me to do exactly what I was planning. He’s standing behind Aiden but I know it’s not really him. I need to find the real him. “You guys go. I’m going home.” I tell my friends.

“I’ll come with you,” Aiden says as he walks over to me and tries to guide me towards the exit. But I don’t want him to come, not anymore. I know now that I need to figure this Jace stuff out on my own.

“ _That’s right, break up with him. Here and now._ ” Jace is standing beside me now, he’s urging me to do the thing I’ve always known is right.

“Aiden, I can’t be with you anymore.” The shock that takes over his face is quickly replaced by sadness and anger.

“This is about that guy you have been dreaming about, isn’t it? Have you been cheating on me?” How could he even think that of me? Yes, this is an abrupt break-up but that doesn’t mean that I’m cheating.

“Jace has nothing to do with this.” The words fly out of my mouth. That’s not what I wanted to tell him, I wanted to say that I would never do that, that I’ve been completely loyal. But instead, I’m defending Jace.

“Okay, so now you’re defending him?” He’s getting really mad now, I’ve got to get out of here.

“ _Yes, you do. Finish this and come find me.”_ Jace’s voice enters my mind again.

“I will,” I tell him, forgetting that I’m not alone.

“You will what?” Aiden’s angry voice says.

“Nothing, I’m sorry but I have to figure this out,” I say while walking away quickly. “Figure what out? We have a test in an hour!” I hear Nora yelling.

“Amelia, what the hell!” Sky calls, but I ignore them all. For some reason, this is more important than any relationship in my current life.

All right, so I’ve ditched my friends and boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Now what? I was thinking I would get an answer like all the other times Jace communicated with me without me reaching out, but now I see and hear nothing. Not wanting to start doubting myself again, I just say whatever comes to mind: “How can I find you?” He doesn’t need to answer for me to know, because I’m standing in front of a classroom, I didn’t know I was walking towards. It’s classroom 451. I want to reach out to open the door, but it already opens.

Suddenly, there is a bright light coming from the room but I seem to have no trouble looking through it. I take a step inside and I feel relieved when I finally see the real Jace standing in front of me. I don’t know how I know he’s real, but he is. It’s like there was this shiny coat on him before, but that’s gone now. While looking at him, I feel at peace. When he speaks, I’m sure that this is real life. “You sure took your time.” His voice sounds so familiar. I should feel scared or anxious, but I don’t. I just know I can trust him.

“I can’t believe I actually found you. I’ve been dreaming about you for so long.” I realize how stupid and obsessive I sound as soon as I say it, but Jace holds up his hand before I can apologize. “It’s normal, you should start to remember more as we spend more time together.” Right after he speaks, I feel a sting in my left hand. Instead of looking at it, I look at Jace’s neck and the tattoo that’s placed there. It looks like two squares that are intertwined with each other. I look at my left hand, but I see nothing.

As confused as I am, I want to know more about this guy in front of me. And I want to know what he meant by remembering more.

“You’ll find out,” he says. He seems to be answering my thought so I can’t help but ask: “How do you do that? Answer my questions before I ask them?” He shakes his head and takes a step closer, which doesn’t bother me at all.

“There is a lot wrong with that sentence. First of all, you did ask them. Just not out loud, and I don’t actually answer your questions. I’ve only clarified what you already wanted or knew deep inside.” He speaks so nonchalantly and casually that it makes me more at ease. The answer to my question makes me even more confused than I already was, but I think I still know what he meant.

“So, you can read my mind?” I ask him, trying not to think about how ridiculous all of this is.

“No, we read each other’s mind,” he answers.

“That’s not true, I can’t read your mind.” I try to understand.

“Let’s get out of here. I need to show you some things to help you remember,” he says and I follow him out the door and away from the school. The soft fall breeze is comforting and makes the trees flow in an elegant way. It’s a bit chilly, so I rub my hands over my arms in hopes of warming up.

Jace walks in front of me as we walk down the stairs and onto the pavement. I have no idea where we’re going, but for some reason I trust this guy I have never met before.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrive at the building I saw in one of my dreams at school and we stop a few meters away from the door. It looks so familiar but I still don’t know what I recognize it from or how it ended up in my dream.

“They’re visions, once you got them when you weren’t asleep, I knew you were finally ready.”

“Visions? What do you mean visions? And ready for what?” I’m intrigued by this guy and the information he has to offer.

“Your mind is still full of questions, let’s answer some,” he says while taking my hand. My left hand stings again but I can’t even think about it as visions begin to flash before my eyes. Only it’s not a big blur anymore. I can see clear images instead of fast-moving flashes.

“That’s because of the strength I’m giving you through the connection,” Jace says while squeezing my hand, answering my question before asking it yet again.

This is truly amazing. This building is not just something random, I’ve spent most of my life inside of it. It’s overwhelming, but overall amazing. It’s everything I’ve been looking for.

The visions are beautiful, I know where all of this is coming from now. I already knew Jace before, I don’t exactly know how, but I do know that I knew him and we had a special connection that developed into the mind reading. Jace’s abilities are just more advanced than mine are right now, but the communication back in school was our mind connection doing its work.

“This is amazing,” I tell him.

“I know. We should keep going if you want to remember everything.” I don’t want to leave; this place feels like home. I finally feel at home. But is it the place, or the person I’m here with? “Come on, let’s go further into town,” he continues and pulls my glare away from the structure. He leads me to a back alley that’s hidden behind some bushes. I should be scared to walk into an alley with a complete stranger, but I’m not. Because Jace is not a stranger.

“No, I’m not. We’ve known each other for years.” He talks as if this is all common knowledge, and I’m trying not to freak out and ask a dozen questions, but I want to know.

“Can you tell me how we got to know each other?” I ask unsurely. He looks at me and gives me a small smile. He’s still holding my hand as we walk down the alley.

“We were both part of a civilization that has progressed further than the average human.” He’s looking ahead and we turn right, onto a quiet road that seems to go on forever. How come I’ve never been here before? I’ve lived in this town my whole life and I’ve never been here before.

The entire surrounding has changed. There’s not a person in sight and it’s suddenly dark. It was still a few hours after noon when we stood in front of the building, wasn’t it? How is all of this possible? Was it magic?

Jace laughs, “ _Magic”_? he says mockingly. “It’s not magic, Amelia. We’re just mentally and emotionally connected and our minds are more advanced than those of others. They give us incredible power.” I understand what he’s saying, I just can’t imagine it being true. “You don’t need to believe in it. You’re already in it. How else would you explain your visions about me? Or the fact that we can control whatever we want?”

“We can do what? Control anything? What do you mean?” he rolls his eyes and I get a little annoyed by it. How am I supposed to know all of this? This is all new to me, I’ve never heard of anything like this before.

“You already know everything. Deep down you know everything about you and the memories that were erased.” He’s just making it worse. I don’t understand any of this. My memories have been erased? By whom? How? Why?

“We can do anything we want. Accomplish anything we put our minds to. Your memories were erased because you overstepped.” My hand stings again. “What do you mean?”

“You’re not ready for that yet,” he answers. He could be right; I don’t know anything about the world I apparently come from.

“We’re here,” he then says and stops walking. I’ve been staring straight ahead but I still don’t remember how I got here. It’s frustrating how this keeps happening. But I’ve also never felt more inspired or excited. “It’s another place that I think will enhance the chance of memories returning.”

“Why can’t you just tell me?” I ask. He doesn’t answer, he just clamps my hand tighter. I suddenly see another vision but this one is different. Like it’s not mine.

“It’s not. These are _my_ memories,” he tells me. I see myself through his eyes. I’m laughing, genuinely enjoying myself. We’re sitting on the bench that is in front of me, in a park. Trees surround the large grass patch that lies before the wooden bench we’re sat upon. The smell of nature consumes me. I start to see my own memories from that night, to feel the emotions I felt. The memories begin to fade as Jace begins to speak. “This was the night before you lost your memories. That was two years ago.”

“When will I be ready to find out why?” I ask while I try to concentrate on the vision, with no success of the memory becoming brighter. If the thing I did was so serious, my memories had to be erased, I have to know what it is.

The vision becomes sharper again and I see myself talking but I can’t hear myself. I look different from time to time, like these memories are all from different times we were here.

“Soon, you just have to understand where you come from first.” He pulls me towards the bench and we sit down. The feeling that comes with it is indescribable and I just know we’ve been here together many times before. I see more visions. Just fragments of Jace talking. He’s talking about our life: _“I can’t believe you’re the one. I always knew you would be.”_ He looks so young in this vision.

_“I’m happy it’s you,”_ I had answered. My voice was high pitched and childlike.

“We were just children when our connection formed. It developed fast after we found out because we spent every day together.” I can’t believe I’m the one who just said that, not Jace. How do I suddenly remember? I thought these places were supposed to make my memories come back. Yet somehow, they just make me know things I used to know before, but was forced to forget. I know now how deep my connection runs with Jace. We are truly connected, mentally and emotionally. I might not be able to know what he’s thinking how I’m supposed to, but I just know he’s relieved. And so am I.

“This might sound weird but, I’ve missed you,” I say to him and he looks at me, trying to hide a small smile. Until today I didn’t even remember him, the only thing I knew was that I was missing something in my life. I was missing my emotional and mental connection with Jace and now that I have it back, I feel completed.

“I’m glad I got to see you too. One last time,” he tells me. He looks sad for a moment, regretful even and I feel a shiver run down my back. It shakes me up and makes me feel cold. Again, my hand stings and I look at it once more to see the same symbol on my hand as the one on Jace’s neck. The only difference is that mine looks vague while his is dark black. How can I suddenly have a tattoo on my hand? The exact same one as Jace. I look at it again and somehow, it seems darker than it did a second ago.

“What’s this?” I ask him. He wants to provide answers, so it should be all right to ask questions about a strangely appearing tattoo on my hand.

“It’s the symbol that represents our connection. It’s appearing again because you’re remembering and spending time with me.” He looks away from me, and I wonder if that’s all this tattoo means. “That’s all.” He answers my thoughts again. “We still have a few more locations to go to, unless you would rather sit here all night.”

“No, let’s continue. I want more answers.”


	3. Chapter 3

We’re not in town anymore, this I know. I vividly remember having been here before. The feeling of pebbles under my shoes feels familiar once again. It’s pitch black now, but just like with the bright light in the room I first saw Jace in today, I can see everything around me. The bushes that surround the uneven road and the lanterns I have to turn my head left for to see, are so explicit without me even trying. It makes me think about how the sound of the clock in the classroom had bothered me so much. My hand feels at home bundled into his. I feel like I’m getting used to the sting in my hand even though I probably shouldn’t. But Jace said it’s nothing, so I won’t worry about it.

“It really is no big deal.” I look at him and say: “Okay. Where are we going anyway?” He sighs. “All right, then I want more answers.” Perhaps I’m annoying him but isn’t this the whole point? For me to remember?

“Yes, it is. But you don’t understand how hard it is for me to relive all of this as well. We’re connected remember? I see and feel like you do and it’s been years since we’ve seen each other.”

I’m speechless as I stare into the distance. This whole time all I’ve been thinking about was how I lost my memories and how I needed to figure everything out, but this whole experience has been a real challenge for Jace too. I feel his struggle as I think about it more. “I’m sorry,” I say while closing my eyes shortly. He looks at me with a straight face and says: “It’s fine.” I sigh, I know it’s not.

All of a sudden, I can see his memories again. He’s in the building we first visited, on the bench and walking on this very path. Alone. There’s a blur of his memories and my own. His desperation and mine. I wasn’t the only one who’d been missing something in life, Jace felt it too. Only for him it might’ve been even worse, he knew exactly what’d been taken from him.

The thing from the vision I had in class appears again, only this time it doesn’t scare me or cause me any form of discomfort. I only see something desperate to reconnect with its other half. I see myself trying to fill the void with other people. Aiden, Nora and Sky were just distractions that kept me from realizing what I’d lost.

Then, out of nowhere, we’re on a train track. There are multiple tracks surrounded by nature and we’re standing in the middle of all of it. He turns me around so we’re facing each other.

“Where are we?” I ask him though I feel like I know the answer already. When I look around, I don’t think of this place as familiar but as if it’s of great importance. “This is where we met, isn’t it?” Jace smiles at me and raises our hands to his chest.

“You remember?” he says with hope clear in his voice. I’m not sure I do, but I don’t want to disappoint him, so I just start talking in hopes of remembering more as I do so. “It was years ago, wasn’t it? I was at home, trying to sleep but I couldn’t so I went outside. I somehow found myself here. Like something drew me here. I just don’t remember you being here.”

Jace doesn’t seem disappointed when I look at him to check if he’s all right. I guess I’m also happy with what I remember.

“That’s good. I want to show you a little more of your life, I think you can handle it better now.” I see him closing his eyes, so I decide to do the same. Right then, I see something or is it someone. I try to see it clearer but I can’t really do anything when I’m having these visions. I’m trying to figure out how the vision control works but I have no idea what to do. Perhaps if I focus on the hand Jace is holding, something will happen. The vision is still unclear, as if it’s working against me. I concentrate on the energy I feel from holding Jace’s hand and do so until the vision becomes clear.

_“Come on Jace, please.”_

 _“Fine,”_ I see myself grabbing Jace’s hands and both of us closing our eyes. I’m not sure whose perspective I’m seeing this vision from. I only notice how the sun is disappearing and the moon is coming out from behind the clouds. What are we doing? Changing the time of day?

The vision stops and I immediately speak: “That’s what you did earlier didn’t you?” He nods.

“I know you feel more comfortable at night.”

This is true, I do enjoy nighttime. It’s mysterious and I find it appealing. I don’t even question how Jace knows this about me even though I don’t remember telling anyone about my fascination for the night. The only thing I do wonder, is how we could possibly change the time of day. I know that we can control all sorts of things with our minds, but this is something completely different, isn’t it?

“We only changed it for ourselves,” he explains.

“So, it was still daytime for everyone but us?” I ask and he nods his head with a slight smirk on his face. This makes a lot more sense now, that’s also why I hadn’t seen that building before or the road we walked on. Those things are only visible for people like us.

“And those that actually remember all of these things,” Jace says mockingly.

“Right,” I answer while rolling my eyes at him. The only thing this doesn’t answer, is how we made all of that happen while we were only at the building. I didn’t know any of this back then and I still don’t know how I could actually make that stuff happen.

“Your presence was enough for me to do it alone today.”

I’m starting to enjoy not actually having to ask any questions. Jace being in my brain is kind of convenient. If only I could be in his.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace told me we have one more destination to go to, before it’ll be as if the last two years never happened. I can’t imagine that though. Living in this world that’s so different from the one I knew yesterday. I went from sitting in the biology classroom, to walking through the darkness with my long lost soulmate, with more knowledge about myself than I could’ve hoped for when I walked out of school with him. I don’t know where we’re going but I’m excited to see what’s waiting for me.

When we left the train tracks, Jace led me towards the forest that was close by. The thought of going into this specific forest scared me, and I don’t really know why because I’m not scared of the forest or the darkness some people would associate it with.

The small path in between the trees that Jace is guiding me to is almost completely blocked by branches, which prevents me from seeing what’s really waiting for me if I step into this forest.

“I don’t know why, but I don’t have a good feeling about going in here Jace,” I say to him as I stop walking just before stepping onto the path and letting go of his hand in the process.

_“But we can at least ask the others.”_

_“No, they will exile us, Amelia.”_

_“How do you know? It’s worth a try, please, I need this.”_

The vision abruptly stops and I look at Jace with a worried expression on my face but he seems calm. He has grabbed my hand again and I wonder why I just saw a vision, what it was about and how it continued.

“It’s nothing important,” Jace says but for some reason I don’t believe him. Because of that vision, so much more questions have arisen. Is this the memory that would’ve explained what I did that was so horrible, I was cast out? My hand stings a little more.

“Here we are.” I hadn’t even noticed Jace had pulled me into the forest, let alone that we were walking somewhere. I open my eyes, I don’t remember shutting them. Immediately, I notice a bridge in front of me. It’s covered with overgrown branches on the sides from the trees surrounding it. The only light source around, is the bright glow of the moon that shines on the bridge and reflects on the water below. It’s a beautiful sight though my gut tells me something different. On all the locations Jace and I have been at today, I got a great feeling from just being there. It seems like this place is doing the exact opposite, yet this is the most angelic location we’ve visited.

“What is this place?” I ask to try and see if his response will answer my other questions as well. He doesn’t say anything and just pulls me by my hand towards the bridge. I don’t move. He turns around with a confused expression on his face. “Come on, don’t you trust me?”

“I do,” I answer without thinking and it’s the truth. I have no reason not to. He’s given me nothing but answers and clarity today. He’s given me the thing I was missing in my life, the thing that made me miserable and ungrateful when I was without it. I try to push the sinister feeling away by thinking of all the things I’ve discovered today while we wander to the middle of the bridge. Jace stops me and turns me around as he did on the train tracks. I keep looking around, like something will suddenly jump out of the shadows. I feel so paranoid, I don’t even look at Jace as he starts speaking. “This is where you told me your plan.” I meet his eyes instantly and it’s only now that I realize, they are pitch black.

“Am I ready to hear it?” I ask hesitantly. This whole time that I’ve been in Jace’s presence, I haven’t been scared once, until now. I’m not afraid of Jace, I’m afraid of the dark feeling that I get from looking at those eyes. He takes a deep breath and he seems unsure of what to tell me.

“No, and I’m not telling you but this is the last place we could come to,” he eventually says.

_“Before it’s too late.”_ I hear Jace talking, but I don’t see his mouth move. His voice sounds like it did in school. Like he’s inside my head or am I in his? If I am, perhaps I can try to see inside his mind, his memories, his consciousness. Directing all of my attention to my hand and Jace’s, the same way I did on the train tracks, I try to enter his memories.

“Amelia, what are you doing?” Is the last thing I hear before the vision I’ve been waiting to see finally hits me.

_“Okay, I’m ready. Are you?”_

_“Yeah, but Amelia, is there no other way? When the others figure out we did it anyway, they will…”_

_“Jace, I know. But I need to see my sister.”_

_“Okay. Let’s do this_.” I grabbed Jace’s hands and we closed our eyes after taking a deep breath.

While watching this, I feel anxious. Something bad is going to happen. We’re standing on the very spot on this bridge that we are in the memory I’m seeing. I watch my own face carefully as I continue watching from the outside. My breathing is becoming more rapid and my muscles are starting to pull. What’s happening? My skin is becoming pale as the mark that is still burning on my real hand is disappearing on the fictional one. Jace’s whole body is shaking as I feel despair coming this way.

_“Amelia, we should stop. It’s too much for us!”_ Jace is trying to free his hands from my grip as he speaks but I don’t let go.

“ _No, wait! She’s almost here. I can feel it.”_ I start trembling and I feel my own pain until my eyes swiftly open when someone says: _“You shouldn’t have.”_

At first, when I look at the blurry person that has appeared before us, I don’t recognize her. Her entire appearance seems so familiar but I can see right through her, as if she’s fictional. That’s when I remember her. She’s the girl from my biology class.

_“Sister, I had to see you again,”_ I see myself standing here, with my eyes wide open.

_“You broke the rules.”_ She doesn’t seem pleased at all. _“So you must both pay the price.”_ I notice how I quickly break my hold with Jace and walk towards my apparent sister to touch her, but my hand goes right through.

_“No, don’t punish Jace. This was my idea.”_ The girl is motionless for a few moments until she says: _“You alone must vacate your knowledge. If you seek to restore it, you will both be eradicated.”_ My mark starts disappearing completely as my actual body starts to burn, until I feel nothing.

I open my eyes to see Jace staring at me. “I’m sorry. I had to do it, even if it means we will truly vanish this time.”

“Jace…” I start to say but he’s not there anymore. I can’t see anything. I can’t feel anything. I’m standing in the darkness, cold and lifeless.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading all the way through! I hope you liked the story and please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
